


On the wings of dragons... or was it the other way around?

by Leonawriter



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But not when they haven't hatched yet, Dragons, Dragons are a fire risk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is rather worried about their latest last-minute flight.  Having a cargo that could turn into a fire risk does that.  Even though they haven't hatched yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the wings of dragons... or was it the other way around?

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” said Martin, face in hand.  ”We’re flying a clutch of dragon eggs from Romania to Spain.”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“Brilliant!”

“No, Arthur, not ‘brilliant’!  What if they hatch?  Do you know that dragons can breath fire from only a day or so old?  They’re a constant fire risk!”

“Oh, come now, Martin.  It’s not that bad.  If they only breathe fire after a couple of days, there’s plenty of time to call in to the nearest airfield and request an emergency landing.”

“See, Skip?  It’s going to be fine!”

“But-“

“Also,” Douglas continued, rather more unconcerned-sounding than Martin liked, “these eggs aren’t nearly far along enough to hatch in such a short space of time. We’ll be in the air and then we’ll be in Spain before you know it, and the eggs will be carted off to be sent around to the Riders’ guilds.  Easy.”

Martin started to pout.  That was really the only word for it.  That, and sulking.

“I still don’t like it.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t have to like it, then, isn’t it?  Carolyn booked us this client, it may be last minute but we’ve plenty of time, and I’m sure she’ll understand if we  _do_  need to suddenly stop due to having passengers instead of cargo.”

Grumbling, Martin found that he couldn’t really say much more to that.

“…Douglas?”  Arthur suddenly inquired, looking somewhat worried, “If the dragons hatch, and if they become passengers, does that mean I’ll have to serve them?”

Martin rolled his eyes, but Douglas contemplated - and you weren’t always sure when Douglas was or wasn’t telling the truth.

“Maybe.  If they hatched, we’d have to find something to give them before we landed, after all…”

All in all, Martin had a very, very bad feeling about this.

...

AN: Just a short story that came to me yesterday.  


End file.
